pingabirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinga Bird Wiki:News
Normal News * *12 August 2012 - The closing ceremony appears and it will hand out to Rio! *11 August 2012: The opening of Pinga Bird, Inc. has uploaded to YouTube! Please like it now! *6 August 2012: Quick! Finish the sports before the closing ceremony came! *27 July 2012: The Pinga Bird Olympics now comes with the opening ceremony. *20 July 2012: Pinga Bird, Inc. has uploaded the first video on YouTube and it will join on YouTube! Have fun at YouTube! Check this new video out! *17 July 2012: The badges are back. You can now keep earning it and reach the leaderboard all the way to the top. *6 July 2012: The new poll is coming up! Updates are out and the new templates will be out soon. *1 July 2012: The badges will return by 17 July 2012. Be careful, if IP addresses came, it will get viruses! *5 June 2012: The badges are removed, it will be due by July. We can now update this wiki for free and new looks with all black fonts. During the Colours of the Wiki, lots of wikis has white fonts, can you get a brighter one to fix it? *30 May 2012: Have a quick look for update the wiki! *13 May 2012: Hey! We got a announcement to turn fanon characters into a real one! Check out on the Turn Fanon Characters into a Real One! page! *6 May 2012: Community things such as wallpapers, comics, etc. are out! *25 April 2012: Would you like to join the same wiki or you will get a first warning. Note that many users has joined the wiki. *20 April 2012: Sorry, the contest is cancelled. It will return during Easter. *1 April 2012: It's time to make your own eggs contest! Make a egg until 20/4/12. *31 March 2012: The movie Pinga Bird, Inc.: Pingu's Dairy has released. *24 March 2012: The Icecream Day is out! *20 March 2012: The Anti-Rube Words Day is out! Remember to not change the logo, it's a test event. *15 March 2012: The new weather is out! *13 March 2012: The Upload Day is out! Sorry, Pinga Bird, Inc.: Pingu's Dairy is not released today, it will be released on 31/3/12. *12 March 2012: The Upload Day is coming on the next day. *9 March 2012: The Pinga Bird, Inc. has live on Pinga Bird Galaxy. Would you like to see it? *8 March 2012: Pinga Bird, Inc.: Pingu's Dairy will be due to released in 13/3/12. *6 March 2012: The Pinga Bird, Inc. Live and Chat will be in the chat. Come and chat it! *5 March 2012: The new timetable is out! *25 February 2012: SSBFW has released. *21 February 2012: Microsoft All-Stars has joined the wiki. *18 February 2012: Pinga Bird has returned the wiki. *17 February 2012: Windows XP, Vista and 7 Fan has joined the wiki. *16 February 2012: ThisIsMrsLia has joined the wiki. *15 February 2012: Pinga Bird has leaved the wiki. *9 February 2012: PinguIsCute has joined the wiki. *7 February 2012: The events will be coming, SSBFW will be due to released in 25/2/12, we have new notice templates and User:Caramelangel714 has joined the wiki. *27 October 2011: This wiki has been created. Breaking News Reason News *The good news was: The badges are back. *The bad news was: